powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
TyrannoMaster
TyrannoMaster is the Red Dino Master's partner in Power Rangers Dino Masters. It is modeled after a . Overview TyrannoMaster is a giant Zord built on the basis of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It can attack on its own without turning into the TyraMaster Megazord, utilizing the twin Knight Cannons on its shoulders, the mini-guns on its back, the twin drills on each shoulder, jaws, and the Tail Whip in combat. With the appropriate Paleo Soul and the appropriate partner Zord, TyrannoMaster can transform into the TyraMaster Megazord and into any of its other forms when needed. History * to be added TyraMaster Megazord The TyraMaster Megazord is TyrannoMaster's default mecha formation, formed when Rex takes command with his own spare Paleo Soul. It is remarkably agile, seen running and jumping combat using kicks and punches. It can use the cannons on its forearms for ranged warfare. With the ports all over its body, the TyraMaster Megazord can alter its weapon placements through the Joint Change system for several attacks. It can attach its tail onto a forearm for the Tail Crash whip attack. Its finisher is the Tyra Dynabite, where the drills and the right cannon stack onto the right forearm to form a giant vertebrae-like piece for TyrannoMaster's head, as the tail attaches onto the right shoulder. The TyraMaster Megazord then punches the foe as TyrannoMaster's head viciously chomps down on the opponent twice with white energy fangs, destroying the Druidon. Additional Formations Paleo Master Megazord The Paleo Master Megazord is the main combined Megazord form. It consists of TyrannoMaster as the main body, TriSlasher on the right arm with the Knight Slasher, AnkyloShielder on the left arm, and the back halves of TriSlasher and AnkyloShielder on the shoulders. The Paleo Master Megazord can swap its weapon parts to equip the Knight Sword and both drills on its legs for a slashing kick or TyrannoMaster's drills on its knees. Its finisher is the Paleo Final Blade, a slashing finisher that combines the power of TyrannoMaster, TriSlasher & AnkyloShielder into three slashes of red, blue and pink energies powerful enough to destroy the targeted monster. Paleo Lancer Megazord The Paleo Lancer Megazord is an alternate form consisting of TigerLancer and its Paleo Soul serving as the head, armor, and the Knight Lancer as its weapon, TyrannoMaster serving as the main body, and TriSlasher and AnkyloShielder served as shoulder pads. This form, much like Boido, utilizes great speed in combat. TigerLancer's shield plates and front and hind legs serve as rocket thrusters, allowing the Megazord to propel itself forward for attacks. Its finisher is the Tiger Sonic Lancer, where the Paleo Lancer Megazord performs a green energized slash with the Knight Lance, destroying the Minosaur instantly. Paleo Spiker Megazord The Paleo Spiker Megazord is an alternate formation consisting of StegoSpiker's Paleo Soul serving as the head, armor, and the dual Knight Macers as its weapons, TyrannoMaster serving as the main body, and TriSlasher and AnkyloShielder served as shoulder pads. This form, much like Nobuto, relies on its strength, invoking the fighting style of a sumo wrestler, with more than enough power to overwhelm Tankor. The Paleo Spiker Megazord can utilize the Knight Macers in an oshidashi thrust manner and place them together for defense, and fire spikes from the Knight Spiker. Its finisher is the Spike Crusher, where the Paleo Spiker Megazord performs multiple purple energy bursts from the Knight Macers in the oshidashi thrust, destroying the Minosaur instantly. Dino Master Megazord The Dino Master Megazord is the combined Megazord form of all five Zords. It consists of TyrannoMaster as the main body, the front half of TriSlasher & a minigun on the right shoulder, the front half of AnkyloShielder with the second minigun on the left shoulder, TigerLancer's upper body, one of its shield plates, tail, & the Knight Lance, StegoSpiker's tail with TyrannoMaster's drills on each side and the Knight Shield formed from the left Knight Macer, StegoSpiker's back spines & TyrannoMaster's head, and the Red Paleo Soul as the head after the Blue, Pink, Green, & Black Paleo Souls merge with it. This form utilizes the Paleo Master Megazord's combat and weapons skills, the Paleo Lancer Megazord's speed, and the Paleo Spiker Megazord's strength to overpower Tankor. It can perform several specialized attacks. The Tyranno Bust electric counter from TyrannoMaster's jaws, the consecutive Knight Lancer Tiger Slash & extending Knight Slasher TriCutter green & blue energy slashes, the Ankylo Shot pink energy beam from Ankyloze's mini-gun, the Spike Attack chest thrust from the chest area (StegoSpiker's tail & twin drills), and the five energy beam Paleo Final Cannon, where colored laser beams are fired from the main components (shoulders, weapons, & chest). Its finisher is the Dino Master Strike, where the Dino Master Megazord spawns manifestations of the Paleo Slasher, Paleo Shielder, Paleo Lancer, and Paleo Spiker Megazords. Each Megazord form then slashes a colored blade (consisting a yellow, green, pink & blue slash) from its respective weapon before the Dino Master Megazord slashes a red blade to finish the quintet of crescents, destroying the monster. Paleo FortressZord The Paleo FortressZord is a tank-like alternate form of the Paleo Master Megazord. Paleo Slasher Megazord The Paleo Slasher Megazord is an alternate form consisting of TriSlasher's Paleo Soul as the head of the Paleo Master Megazord while TriSlasher's main body remains on the right arm with one of TyrannoMaster's drills on its side and the mini-gun on TriSlasher is moved to the right shoulder, and TriSlasher's lower half is placed on the chest, while TyrannoMaster and AnkyloShielder remain in their original placement. In this form, the Paleo Master Megazord receives a boost in its swordsman skills, having its left hand on its hip while focusing its attacks with the Knight Slasher. Its finisher is the TriSlash, where the Paleo Slasher Megazord channels blue electrical energy in both the Knight Sword and TriSlasher's twin tail blades before extending the blades to pierce the Minosaur, destroying it instantly. Paleo Shielder Megazord The Paleo Shielder Megazord is an alternate formation consisting of AnkyloShielder's Paleo Soul serving as the head while AnkyloShielder's upper body is placed on the chest, its lower half is placed on the left arm with one of TyrannoMaster's drills placed on the back of the Knight Hammer as a mini-gun is placed on the front end, creating a full hammer, and the second drill is placed on the Paleo Master Megazord's left shoulder, while TyrannoMaster and AnkyloShielder remain in their original placement, save for the tail now placed on the right arm through its base. Paleo Soul |-|1 = |-|2 = The Red Paleo Soul is the personal Paleo Soul of TyrannoMaster, used by the Red Dino Master. Notes *TyrannoMaster and the TyraMaster Megazord raise several parallels with past Megazords: **The Paleo Fortresszord is similar to the 's Tank Mode. **The transformation from TyrannoMaster to the TyraMaster Megazord is similar to the changing to , in the way that the front halves flip forward to make the upper body. ***The way part of the body rotates as part of the transformation leans more towards the . **The TyraMaster Megazord's combination style is similar to the & . They all have the Red Zords transform into a more nimble fighter before the other Mecha converge onto it to form armor. **The TyraMaster Megazord's ability to swap head's and its ability to switch who controls it is similar to the and , although the former uses helmets instead of entirely different heads **Its cockpit design draws similarities to the ones used for the , with a weapon being placed into a console and used to activate finishers paralleling that of the , , and . **Attacks being initiated by movement instead of through verbal commands or control systems is similar to the Megazord formations from . Category:Red Zords Category:Power Rangers Dino Masters Category:Zords (Dino Masters)